


Love deeper than the sea

by apple_m00n



Series: Valentine's gay [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Boyfriends, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Isshu-chihou | Unova, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_m00n/pseuds/apple_m00n
Summary: It took Nate all of his courage to ask Hugh out on their first actual date as boyfriends, but he agreed to it, and Nate was more than just convinced that he'd make it the best date ever.





	Love deeper than the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Boom, more gay shit. Of those two this time because uuuh I'm playing a pokémon white randomizer rn and had to think "hm, i like b/w two more-" and now I'm watching a let's play of white two and I remembered those two sweet ass boys exist so ayye  
> Idk if I'll be motivated enough to write a namelessshipping fic for valentine's day as well but I'll probably will anyway because I have no life yknow. Actually just planned on writing a preciousmetal one only but hERE I AM YKNOW  
> This one's a bit shorter than my preciousmetal one but I hope it's not too short

_A valentine's day date_ , Nate said, _a real date, dude! It'll be fun!_ The teen had told his boyfriend in an attempt to convince him to go, and surprisingly enough, it didn't take anything for Hugh to agree to the brunette's invitation. When he asked, Nate had no idea where he'd take his lover though. He asked Rosa, but all he received was a few pats on the back, a grin and some giggling. Yea, what a great help she was. He even went to ask Cheren, the first gym leader he battled during his journey a few months ago because he seemed like he had no dating experience as well. Sadly, that was _too_ true. Cheren just gave him a shrug and a 'Sorry, but I don't know what kind of answer you are expecting.' because what else would Cheren say. He should've asked his mom first in all honesty, because she was the one who (without even knowing he was planning on taking Hugh out on a date) suggested something awesome that he' should really go and see with somebody he likes'. Nate hasn't told his mom about him and Hugh yet, but he was pretty sure that she knew what was going on anyway.

"So...there'll be lights and such in the water?" Hugh asked, eyes focused on the variety of water type Pokémon swimming around above and past the Undella marine tube him and his date were currently in. "Yup! My mom told me about the event! It's mostly for couples because, yknow, marketing.There'll be lights swimming around in the water and they'll apparently put some Pokémon food into it as well to get even more Pokémon to swim around the tube!" Nate explained, fixing his hair in an attempt to look decent for his boyfriend, who was still watching the Pokémon before finally turning his head to the smaller, brown haired boy with a fond smile. "That actually sounds nice." he calmly said and walked towards Nate to not accidentally lose him out of sight due to the marine tube being much more filled with people than the last few times the two trainers have walked through the underwater path thanks to the event starting soon. "Ey," Nate started, moving his hand to Hugh's to intertwine their fingers with a grin as bright as the moon was shining above the ocean they were currently standing in inside a glass tube. "Let's try to head somewhere more quiet." he suggested, and his boyfriend replied with an eager nod as he squeezed Nate's hand to return the kind of affection he's currently receiving. "Mhm, this spot is pretty packed with people because here will probably be the most stuff going on." Hugh agreed, turning his head to look at all the tourists and/or locals staring at the two men diving in the water to currently place a ton of what looked like tiny fireflies floating through the ocean whilst blinking in a somewhat bluish light. It really did look pretty to see the Pokémon swimming around the little lights in confusion and playing with them, but they'll do it all around the tube, and it's a long one for that matter, so if they go further away from the crowd they could still watch the nice sight perfectly fine, and so the couple began to walk away from all the loud people, also watching the two men setting out more lights into the sea. Nate got bored of watching two guys that weren't Hugh pretty fast though, so he looked at him instead. It's almost been four months since they've started dating. Not too many people knew about it, none of their families for example, but in Nate's opinion, they didn't have to know as long as Hugh was comfortable with being around him. He wanted to ask him out on a date since some time now, even before they started being in a relationship to actually get things rolling, but when Hugh confessed to him one day while playing a game in Nate's room, how could he possibly wait for a date to start being with that guy?!  
After a small walk through the tube, they've found a nice place to sit down at. It was the end of the tunnel leading to Humilau, where they were sitting leaned against the wall of the huge glass tube, Nate with his head on Hugh's shoulder, who had his own placed on top of his boyfriend's messy brown hair, ignoring the few strands that were tickling his nose when he moved. They were both staring up at the blue shimmering lights some Mantax were playing ping-pong with by moving them back and forth to each other with their fins, Nate stroking the back of his blue haired valentine date's hand with his thumb. He felt like he could sit here for hours, days even, remaining silent if he'd have to, just to stay there to cuddle with Hugh. The only thing that should go away, _pleaae_ , was the faint chattering of the crowd at the other side of the tube or some people passing them when they entered or exited it. "Nate?" Hugh suddenly said, with the softest voice possible, making Nate feel the many butterfree in his stomach fluttering much faster than before. He lifted his head from the other's shoulder to look at the slightly taller trainer, smiling. "Yea?" the brunette asked, copying the tender tone of the voice that was used on him just a few seconds ago. "Thanks." Hugh muttered, eyes turned away. Nate just chuckled at that and gave his cheek a quick peck. Hugh's grey eyes, that were shimmering in the light of the firefly like blue lights, were looking at his boyfriend again. He leaned in some more without a word, and Nate did the same like it was a reflex, knowing what'd come next. Without much experience, and not even nervousness, their lips collided, a smile tugging at the corners of Nate's lips. This is it, his first kiss. He honestly never got why everybody said that a first kiss has to _definitely_ be with someone special, but now that it happened to him, he understood it.  
And it was all he wanted as a valentine's day gift.


End file.
